paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Smash
Cat Smash is a Trappable villain in PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted. She is a villain of the Movie Element. Bio Cat Smash was a little girl in New York with arguing parents that never spent much time with her. After walking on the streets one day she was beaten senseless by a gang. Cat Smash would be beaten everyday until she started to fight back. Every time she got stronger beating every gang on the streets. with no challenge she started to become a boxer. After beating the women's division she turned to boxing men, and she crushed all the boys. One day she was disqualified from going overboard on a smack talker. Every time she beat someone she became more corrupted by greed. After being disqualified she was had to pay a fine for his injuries. But her mom left and was not seen. Her dad paid the fine and kicked her out because he was so angry with her. With no one to turn to she had to steal so she could survive. One day, she was seen dealing damage to a few goons in the streets, which caught The Menace's attention. After noticing her, The Menace had made Cat Smash a member of the Terrifying Twenty, as their powerhouse. Redemption 4 years after the events of the first , Cat Smash was released from jail, and she was still to be a boxer even in there. So when the Hinakos need to a powerhouse to help them nab the Crystal Neko, they had needed her help! Sadly though, she couldn't because she was feeling depressed for a few weeks, due to her boyfriend getting kidnapped by Stepha Ki-Brawl. So the Hinakos had rescued her Boy Toy and she had decided to join the Hinakos. Trivia *Matt Knuckle has a crush on her, they first met in an MMA class. * She has a Brooklyn accent * Her fighter nickname is the Pound-for-Pound Princess * She has competed in 60 fights, won 50 fights, got knocked out in 10 fights, and won 30 of them by knockout. * She is best friends and sparring partners with Natalie "Jinx" Jenkins * Her real name is Riley "Smith" Johnson * Her voice actor is Kelly Hu, who does the voice of Stacy Hirano in Phineas and Ferb * She is a Judo/Wrestling Champion * She is quick and nimble when doing acrobatics * She has a younger sister named Samus. Samus tries to best her sister in sparring and in tournaments, but she keeps losing due to her lack of upper body strength towards her sister being bigger, stronger, tougher and tomboyer-er. I know, that's not a word... DEAL WITH IT MAN!!!! * She is a 12 time World Champion in Wrestling and Freestyle MMA Quotes * "*Scoff* What do ya mooks want this time?" Character Inspirations * Peacock from Skullgirls * Steve, Bruce and Asuka from Tekken * Teshya Alo * Muggshot from Sly Cooper * Garnet from Steven Universe Gallery Category:Characters in the PAW Patrol game collection Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters